Amor
by TrueLovenik13
Summary: "La Diosa Yenapa" eh aqui mi venganza, aunque estoy algo deprimida pero ¡Aquí ta! Disfrútalo :v


**ADVERTENCIA: LEMON, hay lemon y palabras explícitas aquí, por favor lean bien, ADVERTENCIA, conste les estoy advirtiendo.**

 **Para mayores de catorce años... (La mayoría perdió su infancia)**

 **Tengo doce :v**

* * *

Él no podía quitarse de la cabeza sus hermosos ojos y la hermosa sonrisa que poseía ella. Él soñaba con tener un trabajo, y ganar dinero, nada más, pero nunca pensó en enamorarse así algún día, ahí, la vió, y sintió al instante algo extraño en su interior, en su pecho, su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que la veía, lo que más el llamaba la atención era su actitud. La belleza de la melena verde que tenía, y la suavidad de su piel.

Ahora se encontraba encima de ella, excitado como nunca, sorprendido y emocionado a la vez, tenía gotas de sudir resbalandoze en su pecho, abdomen, espalda y cuello, estaba desnudo, con el cabello revoloteado, y los ojos fijos en el cuerpo de ella.

Aún se preguntaba cómo llegaron hasta ahí, en la cama sin sus ropas, agitados y llenos de placer total.

¿Cómo sucedió esto?

¿Qué hizo él? ¿Por qué estaban en esa cama sin nada puesto y a punto de llegar al climax? (xD).

Pues...

* * *

Hielo sujetaba su mano con delicadeza, Sov estaba sonrojada al extremo, pues él se le había confesado, le había dicho todo lo que siente por ella, lo que amaba de ella.

\- H-Hielo y-yo. - Tartamudeó la peliverde nerviosa.

\- Si no me aceptas... lo entiendo Sov... - Dijo él bajando la mirada apenado.

\- No... so-solo. - Ella no sabía que decirle, ¿Rechazarlo o no?

\- Sov solo diré que te amo, te amo en serio, pero si no me aceptas, lo sé, de segura ya estas enamorada de otra persona, o no te gusto. - Dijo Hielo levantandose, ya que estaba arrodillado frente a ella.

\- No, espera. - Dijo Sov deteniéndolo antes de que se fuera del lugar dónde se encontraban los dos.

\- Tranquila. - Respondió él volteando hacia su meca-bestia.

\- Yo también te amo. - Dijo ella, a lo que Hielo se detuvo abruptamente.

\- Hey ya te dije que no tengas pena por mi. - Contestó el peli-celeste.

\- No tengo pena por ti, lo que dijiste anteriormente, fue muy hermoso, gracias, nunca pensé que enamoraría a alguien. - Dijo la oji-miel bajando la mirada escondiendo un poco su rubor en las mejillas.

\- ¿A si?. - Preguntó Hielo volteando hacia ella rápidamente.

\- Si. Hielo... te amo. - Dijo Sov lanzando un suspiro.

\- Entonces... ¿No te importará si algo algo?- Preguntó sonriendo.

\- ¿Cómo qué? - Ella estaba confundida.

\- Asi. - Hielo la sujetó de la cintura y la acercó hacia él, uniendo sus labios en un hermoso y apasionado beso.

\- Mmm. - Soltó Sov correspondiendo y colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él.

El beso duró unos segundos casi en un minuto, después se separaron por falta de oxígeno.

\- Oye... ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar esta noche? - Preguntó Hielo aún con las manos en la cintura de Sov.

\- No hay problema, pero ¿A dónde?. - Aceptó ella.

\- No lo sé... pues, a donde tu quieras ir. - Dijo Hielo sonriendole.

\- ¿Te parece si vamos a tu refugio? Puedo preparar algo ahí. - Respondió ella.

\- Bien...

* * *

Horas después...

Hielo y Sov estaban en el refugio del chico (Creo que tiene), sentados en los sofás conversando de todo, haciendo bromas, y riendose, eso era raro en ellos, pues ya eran novios (:3).

\- Jajaja... Hielo ya... jajaja - Rió ella al sentir cosquillas en su cuello y cara.

\- Eso no será... jajaja - Rió Hielo acorralandola en el sofá y dándole pequeños besos en rato en la boca.

Las babosas rieron y se retiraron de la sala dejando solos a los dos chicos.

\- ¿Sabes? Nunca creí que fueras tan... linda. - Comentó el peli-celeste mirando su pecho y dirigiendo su mirada hacia más abajo, logrando sonrojandola.

\- Hielo.. eh... bueno... yo... Será mejor que me vayas ya. - Ella se sentó y lo retiró de su encima.

\- Disculpa. - Dijo él avergonzado por el comentario que hizo.

\- Ah. - Suspiró ella alejándose un poco de él.

Hielo se acercó y la abrazó por la cintura con delicadeza. - Lo lamento... creo que es muy pronto. - Le dijo en el oído.

\- Si. Y mucho Hielo. - Dijo ella. - Tranquilo no estoy molesta.

\- Pero que no estes así. - Dijo el peli-celeste preocupado por ella.

\- ¡Mira la hora que es! Será mejor que me vaya, ya es tarde. - Dijo Sov levantándose de golpe.

\- ¡No! - Él la detuvo sujetandola del brazo. - Quédate aquí, hasta mañana, puedes dormir en la otra habitación que tengo. - Dijo.

\- Eh. - Sov lanzó una mirada afuera. - Ok... solo por esta noche.

\- Bien. - Dijo él abrazandola. - Te amo. - Comentó besandola una vez más en los labios.

\- Yo igual.

Los dos caminaron tomados de la mano hacia esa habitación, Hielo caballerosamente le abrió la puerta, y arregló la cama.

\- Muy bien, muchas gracias. - Dijo ella sentándose en la cama.

\- No es nada, además eres mi novia. - Comentó Hielo a su lado.

Sov se estiró un poco los músculos para antes de irse a dormir.

\- Te dejo, buenas noches. - Dijo el peli-celeste, pero en cuanto se iba a parar tropezó y cayó encima de ella en la cama.

\- ¡Ah! - Gimió Sov de ¿Placer? (O-o).

\- Ah. - Jadeó Hielo al sentir que algo comprimía y masajeaba su parte íntima, lentamente bajó la cabeza y no evitó sonrojarse al ver que las caderas de Sov y las de él quedaron MUY juntas, al igual que sus pechos y entre piernas.

\- H-Hielo... ah. - Soltó ella cerrando los ojos.

\- Lo... ah... siento. - Se diculpó él tratando de retirarse de su encima pero ese pequeño placer no lo dejaba.

Los dos se miraron, y lentamente se acercaron, comenzando a juntar sus labios y besarse, ya no tímidamente, sino algo salvaje, bueno Hielo fue el que empezó (:v).

\- ¡AH!. - Gritó ella al sentir las manos del chico metiendose dentro de su polera, y comenzó a masajear sus pechos.

\- Te amo. - Dijo él besando su cuello, y dejando marcas de dientes en ella.

La despojó de sus ropas de cintura para arriba, y algo desesperado empezó a lamer sus pechos, y los pezones excitandola por completo.

\- ¡MÁS! ¡Ahhh! - Gimió ella arqueando su espalda.

Hielo sonrió burlón, lanzó un palito de madera hacia la puerta cerrándola sorpresivamente.

\- No es... necesario e-eso. - Tartamudeó ella en medio de sus gemidos.

\- Sabes que las babosas nos pueden ver. - Dijo él volviendo a besarla en los labios.

\- ¡Ah!

* * *

-¡AH! ¡Ahhh! ¡AH!. - Gemía ella excitada al sentir esas embestidas y besos en sus senos.

-¡SOV! ¡Ahhh! ¡Ahh! - Gritó Hielo moviéndose salvajemente en la cama.

\- Yo... ¡TE AMO! ¡Ahh! - Gritó Sov abrazándolo por el cuello.

\- Yo también. - Dijo él mordisqueando sus pechos de nuevo.

\- ¡Sabías que!.. estas muuuy bueno. - Comentó ella con una sonrisa pervertida.

\- Igual tu.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Hielo! - Gimió Sov al sentir las embestidas más fuertes.

\- Asi me gusta... Canta mi nombre. - Comentó el peli-celeste manoseandola. - ¡Ahh!

\- ¡AH! ¡HIELO!... me voy a... a ¡AH! ¡Ngh! - Gimió la peliverde sintiendo que algo caliente llenaba su interior, vio a Hielo con una expresión de excitación, el semen se escurría hasta las sábanas pero a ninguno le importó eso.

\- Ah - Jadeó Hielo tratando de recuperar su respiración normal. Sov se recostó por completo en la cama, sus piernas cayeron en la cama, sus brazos igual.

\- No puedo creerlo. - Susurró ella viendolo a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué cosa? - Preguntó él.

\- Que hayamos perdido la virginidad. - Dijo Sov cerrando los ojos para quedar dormida.

Hielo se quedó pensativo.

Vaya que si tenía a un diosa en frente, pero no le importó, lo que ahora si le importaba fue la muestra de amor de Sov hacia él.

Él la amaba mucho, al igual que ella.

¿Quién sabe? Estos dos se casaran algún día.

* * *

 **Solo comenten.**

 **Tengo sueño y hambre, y sed, y flojera, y cansancio, y sin ganas, y pensativa, y triste :(**

 **¿Ustedes saben como enfrentar una vergüenza que pasaron en su casa, o colegio?**

 **Estoy en el mismo problema que Miss Gianval.**

 **En otro lado.**

 **Sov, te dije que ya lo tenía listo.**

 **Aunque sea corto, pero listo, ¿Les digo algo?**

 **Espero haber sonrojado y MUCHO a Sov Clanderyain.**

 **Hasta luego!**


End file.
